


I'm In Pain, So Yes, It Is Painful

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Illnesses/Disabilities Alphabet Challenge [5]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Josh doesn't give a fuck, Josh uses Max as a scratching post, M/M, Max has eczema, Mosh because Mosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has kept his Eczema secret for years, until it's impossible to hide it any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Pain, So Yes, It Is Painful

**Author's Note:**

> E in the Illnesses/Disabilities Alphabet Challenge.

Max has had a secret his whole life. His band mates have noticed a few odd things, but they’ve never thought anything of it. Well, apart from the time Chris accused him of self-harm. It was the only reason he could think of that Max would always wear long sleeves, even when they were in Texas in the middle of the summer for Warped Tour. Max had thanked God that Chris had asked to see his arms when he did, and rolled up his sleeves to reveal smooth, unmarred skin. He’d made some bullshit excuse about always being cold, and nothing more was said.

Josh has always thought it was a bit weird, he’s been with Max for five years, and he’s never once seen him completely naked. He’s never pressured Max about it, he just figures he has some hang ups about his body, so he just does his best to make Max see himself the way Josh sees him. It never seems to work, though, so he’s resigned himself to the fact that Max is always going to insist on wearing a t-shirt when they have sex, it’s just one of Max’s strange quirks.

They find out the truth, though, when they’re touring Europe. Josh has been sleeping in a different bunk for the last few nights, to avoid giving Max the horrific chest cold he’s been struggling with, so he doesn’t see until Max comes stumbling down the stairs. The four of them are mumbling attempts at conversation as they attempt to wake up over mugs of tea, when Dan looks up and gapes.

“What the fuck happened to your face?” He asks worriedly, and the three of them turn to look. Max is standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking confused at the way they’re gaping at him. Josh can’t help the worry that floods him as he takes in the blotchy, bumpy, dark pink rash covering most of Max’s face and neck.

They watch as Max goes into the small bathroom to look in the mirror, then swears loudly. When he comes back out, he realises they’re still looking at him worriedly.

“I think we should go to the hospital, it could be an allergic reaction,” Josh suggests, but Max shakes his head.

“It’s not, it’s Eczema, I’ve had it for years, but it’s never spread any higher than my chest before,” he tells them, his embarrassed flush barely noticeable under the rash.

“That’s why you never take your t-shirt off?” Josh asks softly, and Max nods, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Josh gets up and moves over to stand in front of him, raising his hand, but faltering before his fingers make contact with Max’s face. “Does it hurt?” He asks worriedly, and Max shakes his head.

“It does on my arms and stomach, the rest just itches like fuck, it only hurts if I scratch too much,” he tells him, and Josh nods, letting his hand gently make contact with Max’s cheek. Max seems scared, as though he thinks that now that Josh knows, he’ll break up with him.

“You should have told me, I would’ve helped. What can I do to help?” He insists, and Max smiles, relaxing as he realises how stupid he’s been, of course Josh wouldn’t care.

“You can scratch my back for me, it’s flared up and it itches like hell,” he requests, turning around, and Josh smiles, sliding his hands under Max’s t-shirt and running his short nails all over his back, hard enough to ease the itch, but light enough that it won’t hurt him. He can’t help but laugh as Max groans softly in relief, leaning back against his touch.

“See, I could’ve been doing this for you for years, if you’d told me sooner,” Josh comments lightly, and Max laughs.

“You’ll regret saying that, once you’ve done this every day for a few weeks,” he insists, but Josh shakes his head, forgetting that Max can’t see him.

“I’ll never regret it, not if it helps,” he refutes, and Max grins to himself. They may not say ‘I love you’ very often, but they don’t need to, the little things like this, and the hour Josh spends covering Max’s rash in moisturiser, say ‘I love you’ louder than they ever could.


End file.
